Plus One
While on a mission to gather a Predacon bone relic, Agent Fowler finds himself in a tight squeeze with Jack's mother. Synopsis At the base, Raf pick up Wheeljack's Ground Bridge request from Scotland. Arcee learns from him that the others are returning in Ultra Magnus's ship. Fowler comes in to inform them of Decepticon activity in New Mexico. With Optimus and his team still gone on their mission to Texas and Ultra Magus and the Wreckers returning from their mission, Arcee and Wheeljack head to retrieve to Predacon bone. After exiting the Ground Bridge, they find themselves surrounded by Vehicons. The quickly deal with the small squadron and continue their hunt of the fossil. June comes in to the base to pick up medical supplies donated by Agent Fowler, who insist her to call him William. Raf informs them that him has found a Predacon talon, that is being held in a museum's storage after scientists couldn't classify it. Fowler volunteers to retrieve it and invites June to join him on a simple 'milk run'. She decides to go with him after Jack tells her that she would endanger even thought he has done more dangerous things. Aboard the Nemesis, Megatron praises Predaking after his for successful retrieval of the fossil in Scotland. Knock Out informs him they have found another fossil and gets assigned to get it. When Starscream arrives to mock Knock Out, Megatron breaking up the fight over Starscream's missing Armor and tells him to watch to monitor. After Megatron and Knock Out leave, Starscream kicks the beast's tail. Predaking responds by striking Starscream with its tail, but he misses and hits to dish, causes communications to go down. While in the cave, Arcee questions Wheeljack about his rotten mood. He tries to brush her question off, but she continues and states that she knows he doesn't really want to work alone. June and Fowler leave to museum with the fossil and talk about their past relationships. Their is interrupted by Knock Out, who blinds with light, puts them in hes trunk, and drives away to the desert, but he drops June's cell phone at the scene. As he leaves, the contacts base to tell Megatron that he has the fossil and two of the Autobot's humans, but no one can hear him. Back aboard the Nemesis, Starscream begins to rant about how the 'beast' took their communications down to the Vehicons working on fixing it. Starscream then tries to reboot the system by entering an override code into a nearby computer, but gets a shower of sparks. Back at the base, Jack is worried about his mother after how long it is taking them on the mission, but his thoughts are interrupted by Miko's call. She states that Bulkhead wants to know about Wheeljack and Jack tells her that he's on a mission with Arcee. Miko replies that Wheeljack would leave Bulkhead quickly and that she expected the to 'lone wolves' to team up. In the trunk, June and Fowler start to bicker until Knock Out tells them the be quite while he tries to contact base again. When he's not listening, they quickly make a escape plan. While digging for the fossil, Wheeljack tells Arcee that Bulkhead is the one frustration him, because he is going soft. Arcee tells him that people change and that to adapt it them or rust. From her past experiences, She tells him to stop pushing him away because if he's gone he'll miss them. Fowler makes it up to the front of the vehicle and stops him long enough for them to escape, but Knock Out captures him. Knowing that June has the fossil, the threatens to kill him if she doesn't come out with the fossil. Jack calls both Fowler's and June's phones, but keeps getting voice mail. Raf tries to calm him down by suggesting that they when to a movie. While dragging the backbone behind him, he admits it wasn't right leaving Bulkhead the way he did. Arcee receives a alarming call from Jack, who is at the museum holding the broken phone and see the tracks heading to the desert. At the train yard, Knock Out sees June after the train moves the reveals her. She tells him drop Fowler or she wont tell which car she hide the fossil aboard. Knock Out guesses it on the ones the just leave and head out with both of them. Aboard the ship, Megatron as enraged to find out the their communications were down for a while because of Starscream. Lucky Soundwave gets it back up in time to get Knock Out's call for back up and informing them that he is about to get the talon. A squad of Insecticons arrive through the Ground Bridge to aid him with fossil retrieval by getting rid of the Autobots. Arcee and Wheeljack make it pass them and pursue him. To grab the fossil, Knock Out transforms and drops the humans, which are caught by Wheeljack in robot made and safely transforms back to vehicle mode with them inside. While they were busy, Knock Out escapes with the talon through the Ground Bridge before Arcee could reach him. At the base, Jack is glad to see the mother return safely, but is greatly disturbed with her referring the Fowler as 'Bill'. Miko jokes that the lost his partner to Wheeljack, but the see him make it up to Bulkhead. On the Nemesis, Megatron thanks Knock Out and brings up Starscream's failure. Starscream quickly blames the stupid beast for wrecking the communications. Meanwhile, stupid Predaking is entering Starscream code and reads about Predacons.